


Wait and See

by Carolock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slight pining, Teenlock, a bit crackish?, all made on the fly, idk biology either, idk english, musings about the word ejaculation, this is my first posted fic here i have no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolock/pseuds/Carolock
Summary: "Knowing was what he did, was what set him apart from ordinary people. Except when he was around John Watson. Around him he was a flustered teenager, stuttering half-assed deductions (John eyes are corn flower blue, how is that possible), and somehow still managing to make John ejaculate expressions of wonder."(this is a gift for Fio <3 im sorry about all the mistakes and stuff, and being this the only gift i managed to finish to hir birthday, so i gotta kick my ass)





	Wait and See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegayalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayalien/gifts).



-What are we doing here? - Sherlock asked for the unpeenth time while walking down the rather slippery grass of the outskirts of the school.  
  
John turned his face to the sun sighing what seemed to be equal amounts of irritation and amusement tinged with something the Sherlock couldn't possible figure out what was. He frowned his brow upon this thought.  
  
Knowing was what he did, was what set him apart from ordinary people. Except when he was around John Watson. Around him he was a flustered teenager, stuttering half-assed deductions (John eyes are corn flower blue, how is that possible), and somehow still managing to make John ejaculate expressions of wonder.  
  
Yes, ejaculate, now more commonly used to the mechanical act of the seminal fluid leaving the urinary channel of the penis.  
  
Sherlock couldnt find a better description for it. Fireworks were artificial, for a show. Ejaculations of wonder, were something that John did naturally. As a result of his own reactions. Something that made Sherlock incorrigible proud of himself and warm.  
  
He didnt mind at least the sexual imaginary. In fact he found himself wondering more and more and more about what John hid under all of his shaggy clothes.  
  
-Lets sit down? - John (soft, oh yet so firm voice) suggested. Sherlock scoffed and would proceed in some sort of tirade, when John smiled. Decidedly more bright than the sun.  
  
Sherlock butt met the ground with a sonorous and painful thud.  
  
John settled just beside him and suddenly Sherlock found the grass infinitely interesting. He coughed and adjusted his throat, merely because he was sure it was going to come out rougher than he intended, and he wasn't about to let John know about this yet.  
  
-So, why exactly are we here? - Sherlock cursed himself, had aimed for relaxed and ending up in lisping the last word.  
  
John merely turned his head at him, eyes squinting, smile impossible warmer and Sherlock felt a beat skipping in his heart:  
  
-Wait and see.  
  
Sherlock mind went into a instant whirling process of thoughts. What was John planning? He was testing Sherlock to see if he was really who he was proclaiming to be? No, no....no? Did he contracted someone in this very school to come by and make Sherlock deduce the wrong things?  
  
-Sherlock! - John was shaking him lightly from his shoulder, his brain now gratefully turned it focus to the small point of contact. - I said wait and see, and not to stress yourself even more, Jesus.  
  
John seemed genuinely disturbed by his intense focus, Sherlock was just about to explain how common were these bouts, when John laid down slowly in the grass, putting his arms behind his head, shirt ridding up to show a sliver of peach creamy skin and a golden path.  
There wasn't any words in Sherlock's mind anymore.  
  
-I said, wait and see, but honestly I meant, lay down and relax. Thought you would make the connection.-  
  
-Oh, yes! - Sherlock promptly threw himself beside John and stared firmly at the blue expanse of sky in front of him. - Lay down and relax, obviously.  
  
The warmth, which came in waves from John, came in a consistent simmer from sun, the wind ruffling cool and softly, the soft grass under his back, everything was perfectly contributing for John idea. Fantastic idea, Sherlock might say.  
  
But even so, Sherlock original question had only been answered when he turned to caught John already staring at him.  
  
We are here to fall a bit more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> m'dude thanks for reading, if you think is trash, you are correct, but its trash made with love.


End file.
